thementalcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Dane Forgione
Dane Forgione is a cast member on the MentalCast. He is the second-longest tenured cast member in the show's history, only behind Michael Riley. Episode #251, recorded on February 12, 2013, marks five years since Dane debuted on the show, though he was not featured in that episode. He is most known for his wide array of impressions, ranging from Bill Cosby to Alan Rickman. He has hosted 6 episodes. On two of those occasions, it was due to Mike's speech impairments. He himself delivered an appearance on episode #196 through text due to a sore throat. He temporarily left the show twice, once during the last quarter of 2008, and once during the second quarter of 2012. Both times were for theater performances through the SIAPA, though the second time he hung around in chat and made cameos. It was generally accepted, since he appeared on episode #205 with no mention of the SIAPA performances, that he was attempting to appear semi-regularly during his theater run. Dane, much like Taylor once did, also acts as a talent booker for the show, as he was responsible for Brad Jones (II), Josh Hadley, Fred Fritz and Dustin Kidd appearing on the show. Dane usually gets into arguments with several of the cast members, most of the time in jest. He has also made appearances on Josh's podcasts, "Radiodrome" and "What the Fuck?!", Fred's former podcast, "Erase/Rewind", and Dustin's former podcast, "Cadaver Cinema Radio". In episode #148, Dane had a huge blow-up over the TENdeep list "Top 10 Albums of the 90s", in which Neutral Milk Hotel's album In the Aeroplane Over the Sea took the top spot. He set off into a hate-fueled rant that ended with the beginnings of a rivalry against Andrew Moll, writer of the TENdeep and 411mania contributor. Although the rivalry has been seemingly one-sided, Andrew Moll has retired as writer of the TENdeep lists on 411mania, leading Mike to believe that Dane caused him to retire (a thought mentioned on air several times). This has since been referred to as a Neutral Milk Hotel moment, and the phrase is coined as meaning any occurence of a cast member getting so upset at something (a news story, anecdote, celebrity, etc.) that the other cast members find it hilarious. On December 4, 2012, he became only the third person in the show's history to reach 150 appearances, and on December 18, 2012, he surpassed Taylor Scheid in number of appearances to become the second-longest tenured cast member in the show's history. As of 2013, Dane has decided to focus less on actual appearances on the MentalCast and more on the production side, as well as focusing on "You Can't Be Serious!", an improv show that Mike hosts. Dane's Stats *'Appearances:' 159 *'Shows hosted:' 6 *'Most recent appearance:' Episode #265 (May 14, 2013) *'Notable apperances' **Episode #18 (February 15, 2008; debut appearance) **Episode #111 (July 13, 2010; 50th appearance) **Episode #114 (August 4, 2010; first time hosting) **Episode #162 (June 14, 2011; 100th appearance) **Episode #242 (December 4, 2012; 150th appearance) Category:Regular cast members Category:Episode hosts Category:Executive producers Category:2008 debuts Category:50+ appearances Category:100+ appearances Category:150+ appearances